prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
KC Spinelli
| birth_place = Toronto, Ontario, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Scotty Mac Artemis Spencer Kenny Lush "The Bomber" Nelson Creed Nicole Matthews Lance Storm | debut = 2009 | retired = }} Natalie Harrison (July 1, 1985) is a Canadian female professional wrestler working by the ring name of KC Spinelli. She wrestles regularly in Canadian promotions, however, Harrison has worked for other organizations including SHIMMER, Tulalip Championship Wrestling, National Wrestling Alliance and Big Time Wrestling. She is currently wrestling regularly for Elite Canadian Championship Wrestling. Early life Harrison describes her love for wrestling began at an early age while growing up in Guelph, Ontario. She states she used to play with the pro-wrestling action figures. As time went on, Harrison followed wrestling and watched women's wrestling improve significantly. A self-described tomboy, Harrison participated in many sports and activities including ballet, gymnastics, horseback riding, baseball, hockey, ringette, Karate, Judo, Muay Tai kickboxing, and wrestling. During her time in amateur wrestling in high school, Harrison took gold in amateur wrestling, and was expected to make the Ontario Federation of School Athletic Associations (OFSSA) championships. However, she suffered a fractured elbow in her last amateur match, which took over a year to heal. Professional wrestling career When Harrison finally pursued her interest in professional wrestling, she trained first with several in-ring experts including Scotty Mac, Artemis Spencer, "The Bomber" Nelson Creed and Nicole Matthews. Later on, she impressed ECCW and ASW wrestler Kenny Lush who also helped enhance her wrestling schooling. At ECCW, Lush described Harrison as proving her critics and opposition wrong. In time, she gained more bookings than most other ECCW graduates. From ECCW, Harrison, billed as KC Spinelli wrestled for promotions in Canada and in the western United States regions. During her on-going and extensive work in ECCW, Harrison won the ECCW Women's Championship from her mentor and inspiration Nicole Matthews at ECCW Halloween Hell on October 28, 2011. Personal life Harrison attended Conestoga College, studying carpentry. She worked her apprenticeship after moving to British Columbia. Natalie is of an English descent. Wrestling facts Finishing and signature moves *Folding Powerbomb *Powerslam *Running Bulldog *Boston crab *Moonsault *German Suplex *Hip Attack *Flying Shoulder Tackle Championships and accomplishments *'Acclaim Pro Wrestling' **APW Women's Championship (1 time) **APW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'British Empire Wrestling' **British Empire Women's Championship (1 time) *'Crossface Wrestling' **CW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling' **ECCW Women's Championship (1 time) **2010 Women of the Year *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #45 in the 2016 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #65 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #88 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'Pure Wrestling Association' **PWA Elite Women's Championship (1 time) *'Steel City Pro Wrestling' **SCPW Women's Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Facebook * Twitter * Profile Category:2009 debuts Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Tulalip Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Elite Canadian Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Former amateur wrestlers Category:Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ontario wrestlers Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Pure Wrestling Association alumni Category:Big West Wrestling alumni Category:Canadian National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:Maximum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Northern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Don't Own Anyone Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Prairie Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Generation Wrestling Northwest alumni Category:Living people Category:1985 births Category:Acclaim Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Smash Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Legends Of Wrestling alumni Category:British Empire Wrestling alumni